1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to drum rug used as a base for playing drums, where the drum rug converts to a gig bag for carrying items.
2. Background of the Invention
Many bands will travel from one location to another to play. These bands will often use gig bags to carry equipment into and out of each location prior to and after a performance. The gig bag is typically a relatively large bag that can hold several different items the band uses for its performance. It is not uncommon for bands to travel to many different locations in relatively rapid succession, so the bands become familiar with setting up their equipment at a new location. The bands utilize gig bags of various dimensions and configurations to facilitate the repeated movement from one location to another.
Drummers frequently have several pieces of equipment to set up and take down for each performance. A drummer also tends to beat and pound on the drums during a performance, so the equipment must be robust and solid to withstand the drumming performance. The beating and pounding can also cause the various drums to move or shift during a performance. The gradual movement of the drums is usually more prevalent for certain drums, such as the bass drum which is typically beat quite hard from an essentially horizontal direction. This beating can make the bass drum “walk” forward during a performance. The hi-hat cymbals are part of many drum sets, and operation of the foot pedal tends to “walk” the hi-hat as well. In general, equipment operated with a foot pedal tends to “walk” more than other equipment, but many other drum pieces that do not have foot pedals can also move during use.
A drummer practices with the drums in a fixed, known position, and the drummer becomes familiar with the location of each drum. The drummer expects the drums to be in the proper location during a performance, and the drummers reach and direction of movement depend on drums being in the expected position. When one or more drums move or shift during a performance, the drummer may have difficulties because the drums are no longer in a playable position.
A drum set often occupies a relatively large footprint on a stage. In fact, the drummer will often require more stage area than any other band member. The stages of many performance venues have limited area, so band members will often attempt to limit the amount of space they take up. When drums move during a performance, they typically move away from the drummer, such that the drum set begins to take up more and more area as the performance progresses.
Many bands desire equipment that will help secure drums during a performance, and many bands also desire to minimize the amount of equipment that has to be moved for each performance. If a piece of equipment can be used during a performance, and also used to facilitate moving before and after a performance, it can reduce the total number of items the band has to move.